


Surprise!

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas! I think it’s the apocalypse!” Dean yelled, and Cas appeared with more pastel smudges on her than she’d left with.</p><p>“An apocalypse is defined as the complete and total destruction of the world, or as an event invo-”</p><p>“Cas.”</p><p>“-lving destruction on a catastrophic scale. If there was an apocalypse, we would most likely not be alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Cas had been acting off all day.

She’d broken at least three plates (on accident, not on purpose for art or whatever), spent a full minute gaping at Deanna’s ass (it was a nice ass, but she was wearing sweatpants) and burned her hand because she forgot she had the stove on (while cooking a hot dog speared on the end of a paintbrush).

“Okay, what’s wrong, you’ve been-” Deanna started, grabbing Cas’s forearms and holding her still.

Then Cas lunged forward and kissed her which was always okay in Dean’s book, but was also a little weird in this context.

Cas pulled away and then was darting out of the room with spooked eyes and that was it, she was calling Sam.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” Deanna mumbled, bouncing on her toes a little bit as she waited.

It went to voicemail, and so she tried again. Still no answer.

It was the same with everyone she called - Jess, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Gabriel.

“Cas! I think it’s the apocalypse!” Dean yelled, and Cas appeared with more pastel smudges on her than she’d left with.

“An apocalypse is defined as the complete and total destruction of the world, or as an event invo-”

“Cas.”

“-lving destruction on a catastrophic scale. If there was an apocalypse, we would most likely not be alive.”

Deanna raised an eyebrow. “Are you done?”

“No. I still need to add the wings.” Cas said, disappearing from the room again.

Dean just stared after her, because Cas was weird but this was.

Just.

What.

—-

The day passed and Cas got increasingly more distracted. Deanna watched her switch between 5 different pieces of art, in 3 different mediums. Her work was frantic, almost sloppy, and Dean started to wonder if Cas had set up a caffeine drip straight into her veins earlier or something.

“Done!” Cassiel finally yelled, and Dean startled because literally none of the pieces of art were done.

Cas turned to face her triumphantly, grin broad and gummy. Deanna laughed, standing up to try and rub a bit of chalk off Cas’s cheek.

“What’s done?” she asked, slinging her arms around Cas’s neck.

“Preparations.”

And that was Sam’s voice from behind her and she totally didn’t shriek. She also didn’t throw an eraser at his head.

Sam dodged the eraser she-hadn’t-thrown and beckoned for her to follow him. 

“I’m getting a weird feel about this, Cas.” Deanna stage whispered. “You acting crazy, my brother showing up and saying preparations…”

“Oh my God, Dean, just come with us.” Sam said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Deanna’s wrist.

She allowed herself to be tugged along, shaking her head and frowning dramatically. “Sam, you know how I feel about being peer pressured into things.”

“SURPRISE!”

Deanna screamed, jerking away from Sam as basically everyone she’d ever met jumped out of various parts of her living room.

“What the fuck?” she said, and she might have been hiding a bit behind Cas.

“It’s your birthday.” Sam said, pointing at the banner.

“What? No it isn’t. My birthday’s tomorrow.” Deanna counted in her head. “Yeah, it’s tomorrow.”

“Not unless your birthday is suddenly on January 25th.”

“I was the distraction.” Cas said proudly, and Dean ignored the idiocy around her - God, she hated birthday parties - to face her girlfriend.

“Really?”

Cas nodded, and Deanna really wanted to be mad because she’d loved those plates that Cas broke but…

“Well, you know what they say.” Deanna sighed, putting her hands on Cas’s waist.

“Usually, no.” Cas said, frowning.

Dean laughed again and pressed her forehead to Cas’s.

“Birthday sex.”

“Not during the party!” Sam half yelled. “We have pie.”

“Pie.” Dean yelped, darting toward the food table.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
